Tainted Angel FMA
by xobabiicakesxo
Summary: Tainted Angel. A young girl is cursed and gifted with great pwoer. Will she choose to save the world...or thw one she loves? An epic tale of one girl who is faced with many obsticales and many challanges.
1. Prolouge

Tainted Angel

Name: Riley Adams

Age: 14

Height: 5 foot

Weight: 120 lbs.

Hair Color: Reddish Brown

Eye Color: Bright Blue

Past: You were a very sickly child. You had a weak immune system and was expected to die before you hit day 5. The doctors couldn't do anything but watch your tiny body suffer. No medicine on earth would help you. High fevers, violent shivers, vomiting, sneezes, coughs, aching head, crying. It was a daily thing for you. All your parents could do was hold you and try to comfort you. "I've heard of a place where you can take her..." The wise old man in the village said. Everyone looked to him when all else failed. "It is a very riggorous and hard journey but ther end result will be worth while." He said. "A small town called Yansville, that is where you can go. If you choose to accept." He said. "We do. Please! Anything to help our baby." Your mother said, cradeling you in her arms. Her warm embrace was soothing to your shivering body. "They are the guardians of the Sacred Pool. That is where the Yin Yan fish live. When the moon is full, on the tenth day of your journey, you will arrive, and plead to the villagers. Plead they will help you." He said, "They are kind people. Humble." He added. "Tell us where it is." Your father said. "Please." Your mother added. "We don't have that much time to save our little baby." She added. Wise Old Man nodded, "Yes. Take this map, take the horses. Only pack the neccesary for the rest will slow you down." He said wisely. "Yes, thank you!" Your father said, "No payment is needed, go." He said, "This child must be saved. The fate of the world depends on her survival." He said, "What do you mean?" Your mother asked, looking down on you with her dough brown eyes. "Go now. It will all be explained in due time." He said.

And so they set off. The only thing they took were two pillows, two blankets, enough food for exactly ten days, and the clothes on their backs. They set off with you in hand. When they arrived on the tenth day of the journey, you were in bad shape. It seemed being outside had taken a toll on your fragil form. Your father banged on the gates to the town, "PLEASE!" He screamed, "HELP US!" Two guards came to the gate, "What is your business here?" They asked in union, baring their guns. "Please, our child is sick. The wisest and eldest man in our small village told us to come here, he said you could help us!" Your mother cried. The guards nodded and opened the gate as if you were expected. "Hurry, MAIDEN!" They yelled, pulling you into the town, they closed the gate. A young woman came and took you in her arms, "Get the baby to the dressing room, there isn't much time!" One guard said. The woman took you into a room, while the guards took your parents to another room. Everything was explained to them there. You were a gifted child, you were expected to excell. A prodegy. You were sent from heaven to save the world. You were dressed in Sacred Clothing. A red satin dress, with golden embroils on it. The maiden took you to the pool, the moon was full and shinning brightly upon the pool. There were two fish swimming in the pool, one was black, one was white. They swam in a perfect circle. The maiden layed you in the middle of them. She began to chant, other maidens chanted with her in a circle around the pool. The fish swam faster and faster around you. A bright white light shinned up from the pool, reaching as high as the moon. A beautiful angel came down, when her feet touched the dirt, soft and lush grass grew around her. "Who calls me to the Sacred Pool?" She asked, her voice was smooth and cool. "We do Lady Kimi. The humble poeple of Yansville." The first madien said. "What is your business with me?" Lady Kimi asked. "This baby, she is the chosen one. She is very sick and needs to be healed." The second madien said. "Yes. What is this baby's name?" Lady Kimi asked. "Riley." The thrid and fourth maiden said. "Who will make the ultimate sacrfice for her?" She asked. "We will..." Your parents said, stepping forward. The maidens backed away, bowing in respect to your parents. "You die, knowing she will protect and save the world from 1,000 years of darkness?" Lady Kimi asked. "Yes. We die happily for our baby. We die knowing our baby girl will be the savior of this world." Your mother said, "I must know who will teach her, will she be safe with the one's she grows with?" Your father asked. "She will be raised here in Yansville, she will be treated like royality. These people will treat her right. And though this baby does not look like it, she possesses great power. She can take care of herself." Lady Kimi assured. "Now. Madien, you will take her." Lady Kimi said, "I, Madien Theresa, will take this infant child, and raise her as if she were my own. I will nuture her, love her, respect her, and teach her everything I can." She said. "Very well, you two will come with me. This won't hurt at all, we will accend to Heaven." Lady Kimi said, she took the hands of your parents, "Wait!" Your mother said, "Can we say goodbye to her?" She asked. Lady Kimi nodded. Your mother and father ran to the pool, they leaned in, the pool was very small. Your mother touched your face lightly, kissing your cheeks. "We love you." Your dad said, kissing you. Lady Kimi took their hands. "While we accend, no one is to go near the pool. When the light is cleared, you may take her." Lady Kimi said. Everyone nodded. As they went up, the light began to come down, just as the light hovered over you, a small child wandered out, trying to see what was happening. No one noticed the small baby until it was to late. He leaned into the pool and touched your face, wondering why a baby much like him was laying in the pool. "BRENDON...NO!" His mother yelled. The bright white light turned black and red. It exploded around you and shot up. You screamed a shrill scream and began to cry. His mother immeadiatly tore him away, everyone backed up. Your cries became so loud it echoed throughout the whole town. Finally the light cleared and Theresa ran to the pool. You continued to cry, she looked into the pool and gasped, instead of cuts all over you, there were weired black glowing marking the spread around your whole body. She picked you up and held you close to her, "Ssssshhh." She cooed, "Don't cry Riley, it's okay." She said, rocking you back and forth, the Yin Yan fish, which had fleed at the sight of the black light, came back, and swam in their circle. The villagers went back to their houses and you were taken into a building where you were raised. You don't know what happened that night and no one decided to tell you, fot the better, they didn't know what would happen if they brought up that memory. No one ever told you that you were 'adopted', as far as you knew, you looked like your father, who had left your mother in war.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Age: 14

You woke up and stretched, yawning loudly. "WOOF!" You heard your puppy bark, excitingly wagging it's tail to see that you were awake. "Hey there Chester!" You said, picking up your dough brown puppy. He wagged his tail, kissing your face. "Okay! Okay! I'm happy to see you two Chessy." You said with a laugh. Chessy was his nickname. You had raised him from day when when you found him. His mother must have died in birth and the other unlucky puppies died as well, you took him in, feed him, and loved him. He never was far away from you. He was your best friend to say the least. His little claws dug into your black tank top. "Owwww..." You said, pulling him off your shirt. He tried to nip your nose. "Heyyyy!" You said, putting him down, he continued to try and jump on you. You got up and ran into your closet, he followed, hopping as he ran. Chester was a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, which meant he would only be about 15-20 lbs. full grown. Right now, he weighed about 5 lbs. He was sooooo cute! You hide in your clothes, Chester sniffed around, he finally found you. You picked him up and walked out of your room. You went downstairs, "Morning mom." You said, sitting down. "Hi Honey, hi Chester." She said, petting him, Chester gave her kisses. "Are we doing anything today?" You asked, siting at the table. "Dog off the tabnle!" Mom said. You picked up Chessy and put him down. "I made eggs and toast." She said. You nodded, "What would you like to drink?" She asked. "Apple Jucie." You said. A knock came on the front door. "I got it." You said, straightening your hair out. You put you hair up and went towards the door. Chester followed, barking. "Sssh Chessy." You said, he stopped. You went to the double french style door and opened one. "Hello." You said. "Yes, I am looking for Miss Riley Adams." The big husky man said. "That's me." You said, Chester stood by your feet, growling. The man looked down on Chessy, "Cute dog." He said. "Yea he is." You said, "Anyways. Can I help you?" You asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at you. Chester began to bark and growl violently. He lunged at the man, clamping down on the man. "MOM!" You screamed. The man pulled Chester up by his neck, Chester growled and tried to bite his nose. He threw Chester across the room. When he hit the wall, he squealed and whimpered. "CHESTER!" You yelled. You turned to the man, "You'll regret that! NO ONE TOUCHED MY DOG!" You screamed, glaring at him. He lifted the gun to your face. You were so mad, you took steps to him until the gun was pressed againest your forehead. "I'll shoot!" He said, "Do it. You don't have the guts!" You yelled. You clutched your fists and thought really hard and the gun began to bend. You couldn't stop, soon the guys arm began to bend. He screamed. You mom came flying in the room. The man's arm shot vertically downwards from his elbow. "RILEY!" She yelled. You turned to her and the man flew back. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She yelled to the man, who gladly agreed. He held his arm and ran out. He slammed the door behind him, you cried. What was that? How did you do that? That was never something you would do to someone. Your mom held you, you fell to the ground. Chester ran over to you, checking to see if the man had hurt you. When he was sure that you weren't hurt, he licked you happily, wagging his tail. "Chester." You said, holding him. "Mom...what was that?" You asked. "I don't knwo sweety...just...I think it is better if you don't go out for a few days, just until I could figure out what just happened." She said, she left, running to the phone. You took Chester in your room and made sure your window was locked tight. You pulled down the shade and held Chessy close, he always smelled like baby powder. "That was very brave of you Chessy." You said, sitting him down on your bed, "I am very proud of you. You stood by me." You said, sitting next to him. He put his front legs on y our tighs and stretched his little self up to your face, rubbing againest you cheek. "Thank you Chessy." You said with a smile. You got up to close the vents in your room, your mom didn't like when you played your music with the vents open, you could hear it through the house she'd say. You stood on your bed and grabbed the thing on the vent. "Someone is after Riley." You heard your mom say, she must have been in the kitchen. "I don't know...I think they know who she really is." Your mom said. "Yea, she is here. I want protection around her. My duty was to take care of her and I will." She said, you closed the vent. You sat down, Her duty...? You thought, Her duty? She is my mother...not my...caretaker... You thought angerily. You stood up, you ran to the door, you opened it wide. There you saw two big guys. Fear struck you again, they turned, "Miss Rliey." They said, "Let me pass. I need to talk with my mother." You said, they nodded, and parted. You flew down the stairs, so fast you didn't even feel your feet touch the stairs. "MOM!" You yelled. Chester struggled to keep up, his little legs weren't made for running yet. She was in her study, sitting back in her chair, reading a book. "MOM!" You yelled, bursting through the door. "Yes Riley dear?" She asked. "Tell me who you really are." You said, "I am your mother." She said, "Don't lie to me! I heard you talking when I went to close the vents! Who am I?" You asked, raging. She sighed and looked away. "You are not my daughter. I was assigned to be your caretaker." She said. "What...?" You asked, she heard the tears in your voice. "You were brought here and I was allowed the honor of raising you." She said. "What is my real name..." You asked, looking dead at her. "Riley Adams. I took on your last name. My real name is..." She started, you seemed to zone out. Why was this happening to you? What happened to your real parents? Where was your hometown? Tears streaked your face, you picked up Chessy and ran to the front door. "RILEY!" Your caretaker yelled. "RILEY PLEASE DON'T GO!" She added, running after you. You opened the door, two more guards, "Move." You said. "Sorry Miss, orders from the top dog not to let you outside." One said. "I SAID MOVE!" You screamed, your brown red hair flew up, dangeling around you, they both were shot aside. You ran and ran to the trainstation. You snuck on the train just as it was taking off. You wiped your tears and looked for an empty cart. The train was packed, finally, you thought you spotted an empty one. Good...I need to be alone... You thought. You sniffled in and opened the door wide. There you saw a short blonde boy and a tall brown haired boy. "Oh...sorry...I thought this cart was empty." You said, your eyes were red and puffy, the brown haired boy must have noticed, "Miss..." He said while you were turning away. "You can sit with us." He said. "Thank you..." You said, sitting by the window. You clutched Chessy. "What's you name?" He asked. "Riley Adams..." You said, Chessy barked. "This is my puppy Chester." You added, not looking at either of them. "I'm Alphonce Elric and this is my older brother Edward." The brown haired boy said. "Nice to meet you." Ed said. "Same here." You said, wiping a stray tear. "What is wrong? If you don't mind me asking." Al said. "I had to leave my home. I found out some bad things, lies and secrets. I couldn't stay." You said, "So...I snuck on the train." You said. The ticket man came to the chart. "Tickets please." He said. Your eyes shot up, looking from the ticket man, to Ed, to Al. Ed dug in his pocket and pulled out his ticket. The man glanced at it, then to Al's, then he looked at you. "Miss? Ticket please." He said. Chessy jumped from your arms and dashed to the door. "Chessy!" You said, the man tried to grab him. He slipped through his fingers and ran around and around him. Ed shoved his ticket in your hand and Chessy stopped running. "Here is your dog Miss." He said, "Thank you, he likes to run around." You said, holding up the ticket. He nodded and moved on. "Thank you soo much Ed." You said, giving him back his ticket, "Keep it, just in case he comes back." Ed said, "But then...you'll get kicked off." You said, "If he catches you..." You added. "Ahh, forget it." He said, stretching. "Any up for poker?" He followed, pulling a deck of cards from his other pocket. "I love poker." You said. And so the game went.

"Final stop, Central City." A voice over the intercom said. The games went bad. You lost everytime. "One more hand, all or nothing." You said. "You don't have anything left to bet." Ed said. He was right, you had pulled off necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and your jacket, and anything left in your pockets. You had nothing left but Chessy. "Ok...how bout. If you win...I let you...boss me around for a whole day." You said, "If I win. I get all the stuff, your's and Al's and mine." You said. "Okay." Ed said, "I'm out. I'm done." Al said, sitting back. This was it. One hand, one chance. You put yours down, "Full House!" You said with a smile, your arms around the pot. "Not so fast." Ed said smirking, "A Royal Flush!" He said, putting his cards down. "Oh no..." You said, "I never lost this badly before." You said. "Now...lets see." Ed said. He stood and grabbed his bags, "Carry them." He said with a wide smirk. You grumbled and took them off his hands. "BROTHER!" Al said, "What Al, she lost the bet." Ed said, "Yea but..." Al started, "It's okay Al. I lost. I accept it." You said, Chessy jumped onto your shoulder. You held your head high and walked out. "Where are we going?" You asked after about a half hour of walking. "To HQ." Ed said simply. You had fallen behind, the bags were heavier than you first thought. "Well...are we almost there?" You asked. "Why, getting tired?" Ed asked. "NO!" You said defencively, "I...you...just...WHAT THE HECK TO DO HAVE IN HERE, METAL!?" You screamed, bumping into Al, who had stopped. You fell over and the suticases fell onto the ground. One of them opened. You saw a brand new metal arm and leg. "You...do...have metal in here..." You said, Ed turned around sharply, he grabbed the arm and leg and put them back into the suticase. "It's not much father." He said, avoiding the subject. You looked the Al for an answer. Al walked away. You grabbed the other bag and Chessy and walked away. You decided to take it upon yourself to dress up as Ed. "This will be fun." You said, going behind a building. You put on his clothes and a hat to mask your face, you put the hood on the red overcoat on your head to hide your brown hair. You saw where Ed and Al went and ran. You ran into a big building. "Mr. Elric." One of the guards at the gate said. You turned. "Here, you dropped your watch before." He said, handing you a silver pocketwatch. "Thank you." You said in a manly voice. You sprinted away. You went into the building and ran into someone. "Elric!" The man said. "Watch where you are going!" He added. You saw a black haired, black eyed man staring down on you. "Now get in my office, I'll meet you there." He said, walknig away. You got up and went to the front desk, "Excuse me." You said, "Oh, hello Mr. Elric. Long time no see." The lady said, "Yes...where is that guy's office." You said, pointing to the black haired guy. "Very funny Edward. Upstairs, on the left." She said, laughing. You went up. You didn't see Ed or Al yet. You sat in the office and waited and waited and waited. Finally the man came. You looked to his desk, Roy Mustang. You thought. "Where are your reports?" He asked, pretty ticked off. "Um...my what?" You asked. "The reports from your last mission Elric!" He yelled, "Don't play dumb!" He added, sitting at his desk. Who is playing? You thoguht, laughing at yourself. "Something funny Mr. Elric?" He asked. "No...no..." You said. "What the heck is wrong with your voice?" He said. "Uh...puberty?" You said in a question form. He shot you a glare. "Oh. Ha ha ha. You're a real comedian." He said, a knock came on the door. "Come in." Mustang said. "Col. Jer-I mean Mustang...I have the reports." Ed said, coming in. Crap. Busted. You said. "Elric?" Mustang said as if her were seeing doubles. Which technically, he was. He looked from you to him. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He yelled, rubbing his head. "The meaning of what?" Ed asked, "I brought you the..." He said, looking up to see another person dressed in his exact outfit. "Who the heck are you?" He asked. You laughed. "Brother...I can't find..." Al said, coming in. When he saw you, he stopped. "Riley." Ed said. You took off the hat and hood and smiled, "Yup. Fooled him didn't I?" You asked. "Impersinating a State Alchemist is againest the law!" Mustang yelled. "Whoaaaa...a SA!?" You said, looking at Ed, wide-eyed. "OMFG! EDWARD ELRIC THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!" You yelled, every so often you had these...blonde moments... "I WAS RIDING IN THE SAME CART AS THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! I PLAYED POKER WITH THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!!" You yelled excitedly. Of all the alchemist's you had ever heard of, Ed was your favorite. He was the Hero of the People. A Champion. "Then...you must be the Flame Alchemist." You said, looking at Mustang, he only nodded. "I have heard great things about both of you. Amazing how you can minipulate the air around your gloves, condence it, and turn it into flames. That is soooo cool. And how Ed can tranmute just about anything without a transmutation circle!" You said, sounding smarter than just a few minutes ago. Ed sat down, "I need an Asprin." Mustang said. He got up and left. "You aren't mad at me are you?" You asked, taking off the red coat and black tanktop. You still had your clothes on underneath his. "No...that was a good trick though...people thought you were me." He said with a smile. "Yea they did. It was sooo funny..." You said, "You shoulda seen his face!" You said, referring to Mustangs face when he saw two 'Ed's' "Priceless." You said. "Anyways, ummm, can you make me do everything you were planning like in the next hour?" You asked. "Why?" Ed asked, you stood, and walked out into the hallway. "It's almost dark and me n Chessy still needa find a place to crash." You said. Chessy, who was hiding the whole time, came out. "No..you can't go." Al said. "You came with nothing...you can stay with us!" Al said. You smiled, "Thanks."


End file.
